Lena von Nareath
Archduchess Lena von Nareath (b. 1963) (often also styled Princess Lena) is a Princess of the Kingdom of Arendaal, and wife of Archduke Franz of Saxony, second in line to the thrones of Swabia and Saxony and the Imperial throne of Wiese. She is the daughter of the late King Sven V of Arendaal and his Queen, Agneta of Suionia, and thus the younger sister of the current Aren Monarch, King Edvard V of Arendaal. Archduchess Lena was raised and educated in Emyn Arnen along with her siblings, the future King Edvard V and Prince Varik. She was only 17 years old when her parents died in a tragic accident in Skaneland, a loss which she felt profoundly. Famous for her beauty, she was courted by a string of eligible European Princes, all of whom she rejected in favour of pursuing her higher education. She studied History at Sylnarsson University Emyn Arnen, receiving her Masters Degree in 1986. Thereafter she worked at the Hermitage Museum, overseeing the transfer of numerous works of art from the Royal Collection to the museum on long term loan. She was linked to her future husband, Franz von Thießen, as early as 1988 and the couple married two years later. Until recently, although Lena spent most of her time in Wiese, she visited Arendaal for many months at a time. Archduchess Lena was born the Grand Duchess of Svealand but forfeited the title upon the birth of her brother's third child, Princess Iselin. According to Aren custom, the children of Kings are made Grand Dukes of certain Aren provinces. When a new King comes to power, his children are given priority over his siblings. The titles, however, are mostly ceremonial, and siblings who give up their claim to provinces retain large estates therein of their choosing. Thus, Lena became Grand Duchess of Haakonsberg in 1988, with extensive estates in this part of Svealand. Following her marriage to Archduke Franz of Saxony Lena attained the titular titles of Archduchess and Princess of Saxony and Princess of Swabia, in the capacity of her husband being a titular Archduke and Prince Royal of Saxony and Prince Royal of Swabia, which signifies he has succession rights in Swabia, Saxony and Wiese. Throughout her youth and into the present, Lena had been close to her siblings, King Edvard V and Prince Varik. In 2003, tragedy struck when their brother Prince Varik of Arendaal, Grand Duke of Uberwald, died suddenly. Lena has acted as a mediator between her brother the King and their sister, Rikissa (or Rukayyah), Sultana of Hajr, estranged from her family following her elopement with Sultan Huseyn ibn Saad of Hajr in 1979 and her father's perception that her ill-treatment thereafter did not befit her exalted status. Lena was the only one of her siblings to visit Rukayyah in Hajr during the early years of her marriage. Princess Lena and her brother King Edvard V are known to maintain a regular correspondence and remain close. Full title In German: :Ihre Königliche Hoheit, Lena, Königliche Prinzessin von des Königreichs Arendaal, Erzherzogin und Prinzessin von Sachsen, Prinzessin von Schwaben, Großherzogin von Haakonsberg In English: :Her Royal Highness, Lena, Princess Royal of the Kingdom of Arendaal, Archduchess and Princess of Saxony, Princess of Swabia, Grand Duchess of Haakonsberg Marriage and Family Princess Lena of Arendaal married Archduke Franz of Saxony in 1990. Their children include: * Archduchess Eleonore of Saxony (b. 1992) - third in the Line of succession to the Wieser throne * Archduke Maximilian of Saxony (b. 1998) - fourth in the Line of succession to the Wieser throne Siblings * King Edvard V of Arendaal - brother, King of Arendaal * Rikissa of Arendaal, Sultana of Hajr - sister. Changed her name to Rukayyah upon her marriage. Consort of Sultan Huseyn ibn Saad of Hajr * Varik, Prince of Arendaal - brother. Grand Duke of Uberwald (d. 2003) Other Royal Relations * Queen Laura von Franken of Arendaal - sister-in-law * Crown Prince Soren of Arendaal - nephew * Katarina of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - niece * Princess Sophia of Arendaal - niece * Princess Iselin of Arendaal - niece * Princess Kristianna of Arendaal - niece * Princess Svea of Arendaal - niece * Princess Evelina of Arendaal - niece * Princess Isabelle of Arendaal - niece * Princess Adeliza of Arendaal - niece *Eliska of Arendaal, Queen of Cambria - aunt. Consort of King Owain IV of Cambria * Marie of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - aunt (father's sister). Consort of Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire * Alienora of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - aunt (father's sister). Consort of King Heinrich IV von Dietz-Hadamar of Eiffelland * Helena of Arendaal, Queen of Great Engellex - aunt (father's sister). Consort of Edward II of Great Engellex * Elisa von Nareath, Princess of the Talemantrine Empire - second cousin. Consort of Prince Cecilio of the Talemantine Empire * Prince Cecilio of the Talemantine Empire - first cousin * King Alfred IV of Franken - sister-in-law's brother (brother of Edvard's wife, Queen Laura) * King Armand Philippe of Montelimar - nephew-in-law (husband of King Edvard's daughter Katarina) * Emperor Friedrich Wilhelm II of Wiese - grand uncle and grandfather-in-law * Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire - uncle by marriage * King Heinrich IV von Dietz-Hadamar of Eiffelland - uncle by marriage * Madeleine of Arendaal, Empress of Wiese - Lena's great-great-aunt Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Sven V of Arendaal |3= Princess Agneta of Suionia |4= Prince Jean of Montelimar |5= Queen Freya I of Arendaal |6= x |7= x |8= King Henri XI of Montelimar |9= Queen of Montelimar |10= King Niklaas IV of Arendaal |11= Princess Karolina of Franken |12= x |13= x |14= x |15= x |16= King Louis X of Montelimar* |17= Queen of Montelimar |18= x |19= x |20= Crown Prince Anders of Arendaal |21= Elisabeth of Braunschweig (Wiese) |22= King Alfred III of Franken* |23= Queen of Franken |24= x |25= x |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} * King Louis X of Montelimar's mother was Alexandra of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar * King Alfred III of Franken's mother was Isabelle of Arendaal, Queen of Franken See Also * House of Nareath * Monarchs of Arendaal * History of Arendaal * Royal Marriages of Arendaal * Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal * Royal Consorts of Arendaal * Line of succession to the Wieser throne * Emperor of Wiese * House of Thießen Category:Arendaal Category:Historical Royals of Arendaal Category:Wiese